Festive feelings
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just a Christmas three shot. JJ and Will have been friends and started hooking up. what happens when Will lies to his mom and JJ has to pretend to be his girlfriend and feelings are truely admitted.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new story it will only be a few chapters long, Just an idea I got watching a film. so hope you like it.**

**Festive Feelings.**

Walking into the living room, JJ handed Will a cup of coffee. "Here"

"Thanks" Will smiled, taking the cup.

"So, your mom wants you to bring your girlfriend home for Christmas"?

Will nodded.

"But you don't have a girlfriend"

"I may of lied. "

JJ laughed. "You are so screwed"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out"

JJ took a sip of her coffee. "What you mean help?"

"Well, are families all get together anyway. so why not pretend to be a couple, then they wont ask too many questions"

JJ sighed. "Is this because, you still love Claire or because she's now dating your brother"?

Will shook his head. "I'm over it really, its just I know them both."

"And if you look happy then maybe everyone will lay off you"?

Will nodded "Please. just for the week, and its not like we haven't ya know already"

JJ sighed. "Well least I know kissing you won't be awkward."

Will smiled. "Thanks JJ"

"Hmm, you better be getting me an expensive present"

"Oh I will be" he smiled at her.

/

Pulling up into his mothers drive, Will turned off the engine, "Ya ready?"

JJ nodded. "Are we sure we can do this?"

"Well, all we have to do is kiss and hug right?"

"Right" JJ looked at him.

"If your unsure, we don't have too"

"NO no its not that" she paused. "We've had sex lots of times,but Will."

"Look all we have to do is be more playful than we normally are."

JJ looked at him nodding. "okay" she said giving him a little smile,

Will sighed, taking hold of he too. "I promise, it wont be that bad"

"Lets just do this"

/

Walking into the house, JJ took off her coat handing to Will, putting her hands in her pockets she took a deep breath. Following Will into the living room, she saw Will's mother and her own.

"Ah look who's here" Jane said hugging Will.

JJ smiled hugging her mother. "Hi"

Sandy smiled at her daughter. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah" JJ nodded sitting down next to Will.

"William" Jane raised her brow.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were bringing a guest this year"

JJ took a deep breath. seeing the look on Will's face. "I did." he looked at JJ"

"But JJ comes ever year..."

"Mom, JJ is the woman I was telling you about"

Sandy eyed her daughter. "Your dating?"

"Yeah" JJ looked at Will smiling.

"Why didn't you tell either of us?"

"We wanted to see where it was going" JJ looked at her mom.

"How about we talk about this later?" JJ said hearing the door bell.

"That will be your brother"

JJ looked at Will. "Just breathe"

Will squeezed JJ's hand seeing his brother and ex girlfriend come into the room. "Will"

"Hi Micheal."

Hugging his brother, Will stepped back as he hugged JJ. "Hey JJ"

"Hey yourself"

"Will"

"Claire"

JJ licked her lips together, "So Anyone else up for some food cause I'm starving."

Jane smiled. "C'mon ladies we'll leave the boys to catch up."

Walking into the kitchen, JJ help serve up some food. "So are you and Will staying here with us?" Jane asked.

"Actually" JJ paused, "We were thinking of staying with my mom. Just don't want her to be alone."

"That is fine with me dear. "

JJ smiled, seeing the look on Claire's face. Walking into the dining room, JJ passed the plates to Will, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she couldn't help but smile seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"What did I miss?" Micheal asked.

"Oh" Will let out a little laugh. "Me and JJ are dating"

"Really?"

"Yeah why?"

"I guess, I never thought she was your type"

"Well ya know"

"Oh yeah, Your dating my ex, so I must have a type"

JJ poured a few glasses of wine. "Why don't we go stop them from killing each other" JJ looked at Claire.

/

Carrying there suitcases into her mothers house, JJ dropped her bag down in the hall. "Well that was an interesting dinner"

Sandy smiled. "You have a good game face Will"

Will smiled. "Thanks Sandy"

"C'mon, we'll go get changed and then we can chat"

"I'll make some drinks" Sandy smiled.

Entering her bedroom, JJ looked round at Will. "You okay"

Will nodded. moving closer to JJ he kissed her cheek

"What..?"

Will smiled. "I just realized that you really are my best friend "

"Will, what did Micheal say?"

Will sighed, sitting down on the bed. "That he didn't think you were my type"

JJ nodded, sitting next to him. "And you said something about him dating your ex?"

Will nodded. "I just.. You make me happy and you have for a while now. I just don't get why they both wind me up this much"

"Then, lets show them your happy so she can move on and we can go back to friends with benefits?"

"Id like that"

"Good, now get changed" JJ smiled kissing his cheek.

/

**So what did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the kitchen, JJ poured herself a cup of coffee, Joining her mother at the table. seeing her staring at her. "What?"

"So, the last time we talked, you and Will were just fooling around and now?"

JJ sighed. "Mom, please, just. we both like each other we just want to see where it goes."

"Just be careful."

"Mom, I really like him."

"I didn't mean of Will"

"You mean Claire?"

"Me and Jane saw the look on her face when she saw you and Will."

"Don't worry, That bitch is the least of our problems"

Sandy smiled. "That's my girl."

"What you ladies talking about? Will asked joining them at the table.

"How our mothers think Claire is up to something"

"I wouldn't put it past her, but I'm happy and she's not gonna mess with her"

/

"You sure you want to go to this?"

"Ya know its weird. We both come home every year do the family Christmas, go to all these events and I never realized how unhappy I was, and then eight months ago. ya know when we"

"Got drunk and had the best sex ever" JJ laughed

"I became happy again"

"Lets go to this party, you can show everyone off, and we can maybe find sometime for ourselves later"

"Now that I like the sound of."

/

Sipping on her wine, JJ smiled as Micheal joined her. "So you and Will your really dating?"

JJ nodded, sipping her wine. "Yeah."

"Okay" He nodded.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing' its just I watched ya growing up, you were madly in love with him, then he would always have a girlfriend." he paused.

"What point are you trying to make"?

"You and your feelings for him, were invisible to him, and now your madly in love"

"Why are you dating his ex?" JJ said a little too angry

"She's nice, and my type, and super hot"

"Your such a pig."

"And your living in a fairy tale. friends dating never works out. your just another girl he can sleep with"

JJ pushed past Micheal, walking out of the party she sat down on the one of the benches. Will carried two drinks seeing JJ rush out of the doors, following her Will took off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded, licking her lips. "He's such a dick"

"What happened?"

JJ wiped her tears, laying her head onto his chest. feeling him kiss the top of her head. "He said I'm living in a fairy tale cause I finally got you to notice me"

Will looked at her confused. "What you mean finally noticed you?

JJ sighed. "I've liked you since we were kids, and every year I watched you get into a million relationships while I secretly wished you'd ask me out one day"

Will sighed, titling her chin. "I always noticed you. and I was a teenage boy, but I got you know, and screw Micheal, he and Claire are perfect for one another cause they only think of themselves. "

JJ sighed. "I'm not just someone you use for sex?"

Will sighed. "Don't get me wrong last eight months, have been great but..."

"I'm, in love with you"

Will looked at her. "Jay"

"I have been pretty much all are lives, and I honestly can't lie about been your girlfriend cause, I really do want to be your girlfriend"

"JJ just shut up" Will said kissing her deeply.

JJ smiled, kissing him back.

"Let's get out of here"

JJ nodded, giving Will his jacket back. Holding his hand. she followed him out the party. Changing into her PJ's JJ walked down stairs, seeing all the Christmas lights on, and two bottles of beer. "What's this?"

"I thought we could do our weekly night in"

"Beer, snacks movies and sex? "

"Minus the sex part maybe"

JJ smiled, sitting down taking the beer. "I think id rather, just make out tonight"

Will smiled, leaning in kissing her deeply. laying down, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for talking me into this"

Will smiled, pecking her lips. "I'm glad I talked you into it"

"I'm still getting a big present right?"

"Bigger than you think"

JJ smiled. kissing him again. Pulling on his shirt she pulled it over his head, running her hand down his chest, seeing the door open. Will fell off the couch. seeing there mothers.

"Oh god" Sandy Yelled seeing Will fall off the sofa.

Sitting up on her elbows, JJ tried to laugh, as Will put on his shirt.

"You do have a bedroom right?"

"Sorry mom"

JJ laughed at Will. as he climbed back on the couch. "Maybe, we should lay off the sex till were home."

JJ nodded. "I really don't want to see that look again.

/

Walking into her mothers room, JJ smiled seeing her wrapping presents. "Your up late"

"Yeah, thought id get ahead and wrap everything"

"Mark still coming for Christmas?"

"They'll be here Christmas eve"

JJ nodded. "Listen there's something I need to tell you"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

JJ sighed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just. We kind of lied, Me and Will are not but are dating"

"Jen?"

"Will told Jane, he had a girlfriend so she wouldn't fuss over him been single around Christmas" she paused. "So he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend"

"So your pretending?"

"For now yes. but then tonight at the party Micheal pissed me off and I ended up telling Will how I felt."

"You really can't lie to your mother can you"

JJ smiled. "No, But I really am falling for him"

"Then don't be afraid to rush into things"

JJ smiled. " I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie"

Climbing back into bed, JJ cuddled up to Will. "Everything okay" he asked in a sleepy voice.

JJ nodded. "I told, my mom the truth, she's happy"

"Go to sleep Jay"

JJ smiled, giving a quick kiss before falling asleep.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing her niece and nephew run through the door, JJ smiled seeing her brother and sister in law.

"Jenny"

"Hey Mark" JJ hugged her brother.

"They got big" Will said giving him a quick hug, "Yeah they can use big words now as well"

JJ laughed. "Why don't we leave them to play and we can all catch up.

JJ sat right next to Will, cuddling up to him.

"Ah I wondered how long it would take you two, to realize you need to hook up"

"Mark"

"What" he laughed. "You've loved him since you were twelve."

"Really that long?"

JJ looked at Will. "Yes"

"I'm such an idiot" he whispered in her ear.

"You really are" she looked at him

Smiling Will gave her a quick kiss.

"So what Family drama have we missed?"

"Other than my brother dating my ex nothing much"

Mark looked at Will. "Huh"

"Why don't we just catch up, and get ready for the family dinner tonight?"

"That I would love to do, I'm off to help mom, so you boys catch up"

/

Helping her mother with Dinner, Sandy couldn't help but notice how quiet JJ was. "You okay?"

JJ nodded. "I just. "

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Will really does like me?"

Sandy sighed, looking at her daughter. "Why would you think he doesn't?"

JJ shook her head. "Never mind"

"Jennifer Jareau. did I really just hear those words come out of your mouth" JJ looked round seeing Jane stood there.

"We lied to you. we were dating when we came here, and then the other night"

"Sweetie I know, and Will does love you. and I know you love him so stop worrying, and be happy."

JJ smiled. "I love you both"

"We love you too, and I know your the right girl for my boy"

"That why you drive all his girlfriends away?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to get rid of one of them"

JJ laughed. "I better go get ready."

"Take Will with you"

/

"So what's really going on with you?" Will asked once they both had changed.

JJ sighed. "I guess I'm just been stupid, in thinking you really wanted to date me"

"JJ" he said pulling her to her feet. "If I didn't like you. I wouldn't of made a move on you all those months ago, and I wouldn't of kept having sex with you. just so I could pretend you were mind for a while at night"

JJ smiled. "You could of just told me"

"You could have as well"

"But I don't just like you JJ, I've been in love with you for a long good few years for now"

"I have too"

"Listen I was going to wait to give you this but, I think you should have it now"

JJ smiled, seeing Will go under the bed, pulling out a bag. Sitting down, JJ took the bag opening it, smiling she saw a box, opening it up she saw a diamond bracelet.

"Will"

"You like it?"

"I love it" JJ smiled taking it out the box.

Will smiled. taking the bracelet, he wrapped it around her wrist.

JJ walked into the wardrobe, Pulling out he a bag. "Here"

Will smiled taking the bag. seeing a box of aftershave. "Thanks" he laughed.

"There wasn't much else I could get you but.."

"All I want is you"

JJ smiled kissing him dinner, c'mon we better get down there."

"Got to love the festive time of year" Will smiled kissing her once again.

/

As Christmas day came, everyone sat around for Christmas dinner, and JJ and Will were both truly happy, it was a a year that would change the rest of there lives. and make them fall in love.

**THE END**

**/**

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it.**


End file.
